When Three where Born
by SingfortheMoment333
Summary: First where the Twins James and Harry then the sister Lilly. Dumledoor is a manipulative asshole. Harry is smart, manipulative himself, and can remember everything. What will first year be like for the Potter twins. And btw Gearge R.R. Martin would be proud of what is about to happen.
1. Prelude

Prelude

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear how much I love you  
So please don't take my sunshine away"

A beautiful voice rang out over the creaking of a crib as tree sets of eyes made a decent.

A black haired man watching the events was standing in the doorway and speaks to his young firey-haired wife, Lily. "You look beautiful as a mother, our children just adore you."

"I think they adore there father more than me" Lily says smiling

"Let's go down stairs so we don't wake them up."

The couple walked down the stairs and into the sitting room. They cuddled up on the couch and sat in silence until James comments.

"They look so innocent when they are sleeping. They don't even realize the horrors that are going on right now" said James sadly.

"They are too young to know what is happening out in there world." Lily counters "It's sad that they won't stay this innocent forever, but it will be nice while it lasts"

"I agree. I love you" says James

"I love you too" Lily says back

While attempting to join their children in the land of dreams they are awoken by a bright Phoenix patronus that speaks to them in the voice of Amelia Bones.

"Lily! James! You have to get out of there now! Voldemort is coming right now! Do not fight him, just run!" Amelia shouted through the Patronus

"Lily get the kids and get out of here I will hold him off!"

"I am not leaving without you!"

"I will be right behind you. Just get the Kids and Go!

A chorus of screams is admitted from the upstairs as the front entry of the house is blown open. Voldemort walks through the hole in the house followed by a demeaning green curse.

"You will not stop me from fulfilling the Prophecy!" Voldemort exclamed threateningly

"Run Lily run! Take the kids and GO! Stupefy" James shouts. Voldemort seamlessly tosses it to the side and fires back with his only friend, the Dark Arts.

"Ignis Dyabolum"

"Finite Incantatem" James cancels but not before a fire emits in the house.

"Avada Kedavra"Screams Voldemort

Lily hears the sickening sound of James flying into a wall and landing on the floor. Lily then starts to cry as she starts barricading herself in the nursery. Once she has placed almost every piece of furniture in front of the door she turns to her crying children.

"James, Harry, Elizabeth I love you all so much. Don't ever forget that. Remember I will always love you and be with you." "Don't cry it will all be alright I promise." Lily says as she is crying

The children keep on crying as Lily says her final words to her while she is crying

"Goodbye Lily Mama Loves You goodbye James Mama Loves you" She then looked upon her last child and what was shocking is she saw he understood what was happening. "Goodbye Harry I know that you will remember this" While staring her second child in the eye "I love you."

The door is then blasted open and everything is blasted open and Voldemort steps in as Lily gets in front of her children and faces him.

"Please just leave! I will not let you hurt them!" Lily shouts still crying

"Step aside little girl!" Voldemort replies

"Please don't hurt them take me instead!" Lily begs

"Step aside now!" Voldmort shouts

"NO! I won't let you hurt them! You will have to kill me first!" Lily shouts defiantly

"As you wish you filthy mudblood" "Avada Kadavra" screams Voldemort

Lily screams as the curse hits her and she falls to the ground unmoving. James and Elizabeth start to cry again as Voldemort moves in front of them.

"Which one of you shall I kill first?"

Harry looks at Voldemort defiantly as if daring him to attack him first.

"Oh a defiant one! Let's start with you shall we?

"Avada Kadavra" Screams Voldemort

There is a bright green flash in the rooms as the curse hits Harry. The curse then rebounds all over the room striking James and Elizabeth before hitting Voldemort. Voldemort screams and the roof explodes outward.

Two relatives begin running up to the burning house as the roof explodes outward.

"Lily No!" Bella screams as she sprints into the house

"Bella wait!" Sirius shouts as he runs after her.

Sirius runs after Bella into the house but stops when he sees James broken body at the foot of the stairs. He stops as tears begin to run down his face.

"James…. No…" Sirius says in a small voice.

Sirius hears a blood chilling scream and sobbing coming from upstairs. He sprints upstairs to see Bella sobbing over Lily's unmoving body. Sirius looks over at the crib and see's the children all asleep. He walks over to the crib and picks up a sleeping Harry.

"Bella we have to get the kids out of here now."

"I know I will grab James and Elizabeth. You grab Harry and we will leave.

Grabbed the children they began walking out of the house only to see Amelia Bones, Hagrid, and Dumbledore walking up the front lawn.

"Bella only Dumbledore know you're a spy. You have to get out of here now!"

"I refuse to leave James"

"You have to your cover will be blown! They will either kill you or take you to Azkaban! You have to leave now!" Sirius shouted.

"Alright I will leave but only because it will protect Lily's children."

She then gives James and Elizabeth apparates away. Sirius

holding three children is approached by Amelia and Dumbledore as they run down the street wands drawn and ready for a fight.

"Sirius what happened here?" asked Dumbledore

"I don't really know. I heard that Voldemort was on the way so I came as fast as I could. As I was running up the front walk the roof of the house exploded. I ran in and saw James on the floor dead, so I ran upstairs and saw Lily lying on the floor next to the crib" Sirius explained.

"We need to get the children out of here as fast as we can before more of Voldemort's goons appear." Amelia says hurriedly.

"We won't worry of them anymore" Sirius remarks sadly as Mrs. Bones Gasp.

"I agree. We must also split them up. Amelia you are James's godmother so you shall take him. Harry shall go to the only family he has left Hagrid will take him there and Elizabeth shall go to an orphanage where we can keep an eye on her." Dumbledore explained.

"Alright I will take James. I will also contact the Ministry and have someone assigned to watch over Elizabeth." Amelia said

"Sirius you must go into hiding the Ministry still believe that you are James and Lily's secret keeper they will be looking for you." Dumbledore said

"I won't go. I need to find Peter so he can pay the price for betraying James." Sirius said

"The Ministry will be looking for him. I will lead the search personally. You need to leave Sirius." Amelia said.

"Alright fine I will go into hiding. I will be keeping an eye on Harry though."

Sirius takes Harry out to Hagrid and then prepares to leave he gifts Hagrid with his motorbike so he can take Harry to his family. As he is preparing to leave he sees a familiar rat running out of the Potters' house. When Hagrid isn't looking he quickly changes into a Dog and follows it.

A few minutes later Dumbledore and Amelia walk out of the house deep in discussion.

"We need to hide their true Identities. We don't need them growing up famous." Dumbledore states

"I agree. James will take my surname as my adopted son. I will raise him with Susan." Said Amelia

"Harry will be raised in the muggle world and I shall keep an eye on Elizabeth. She should be in the least amount of Danger though." Dumbledore said

"I understand. Will we tell them about their siblings?" asked Amelia

"No. we shall keep that a secret as well. It is all part of keeping their cover story."

"Alright. I bid you farewell Dumbledore. I shall be in contact with you soon. Amelia said

Amelia then apparates away with Baby James in her arms, Dumbledore than begins a discussion with Hagrid.

"Hagrid you will need to take little Harry to #4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging. He is to live with his family until it is his time to rejoin our world."

"I understand Professor. What about little Elizabeth? Where will she go?" Asked Hagrid

"She will go to a good home. I shall take care of it. I shall meet you at Privet Drive when you arrive. Now off you go!"

Hagrid then gets on Sirius's Motorbike and flys away. As Dumbledore apparatus away with Elizabeth.

**OK there it is. I'm back with a beta. That's right and 2 years senior dose wonders for ones grammer not much to spelling but that is what betas are for. This story just to warn you will be much like the current books I am reading right now. It is A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin. There Will be Character death and much of it. No one is safe from my killing hand Mwahahahah. I will post again next week so tell me what you think. **


	2. Harry

**All rights for this story go to J.K. Rowling in which I am only responsible for some additions characters and plot twist. **

In a warm dark space all was quiet. And the most indulging thing in the world, darkness, was wrapped around a muscled man like blankets. The man was dreaming and he knew it was of the death of his parents. He knew this of course because of his eidetic memory. Above he heard the rustling of feet.

"Wake up boy" A loud menacing male voice shouted breaking the silence. "We need breakfast"

He did need food for this man was fat. He then proceeded to opening a small hatch to poor light into the room; well all the young boy could call a room for it was a broom cupboard. For some odd reason this young boy always licked darkness, this was just another reason for his owners to call him freak and beat him. He also did all their work for them cooking, cleaning, yard work, mending his own broken bones where just a few, but this young boy learned early on that if he worked fast, quickly, and perfectly that he would have more time to himself, or as he would put it, his studying. The boy proceeded to work on breakfast and then without even asking for some himself did all of his yard work and chores. He politely then excused himself and went to the library.

This boy very much licked the library especially in the summer when he couldn't go to school. It was the only thing to do since he got his black belt and the fat man and his wife beat him for defending himself against their troll of a son. At school it was great he might only be ten going on eleven but he was doing high school level classes. His owners didn't know this thou, he learned to not tell them these kinds of things. The boy looks up to see a magnificent stone building staring back at him leading a cascade of shadow.

The boy didn't know why he liked shadows so much other than they kept him safe. When his owner's beastly creation was in need of excitement the young man would simply run to the nearest shadow and he would be safe.

While entering the giant mouth of the knowledge center the kindest adult he had ever met looked down to him. "Hello Mr. Potter what are we looking for today?" A beautiful voice said her eyes cascading over the young man.

"More biology of the brain please." The young man answered gleefully.

"Yes of course" She responded and with a soft sigh followed with "Why are you so interested in this subject anyways?" The boys answer was a shrug of the shoulders. The reason why is that he has had the ability to move things with is mind and change things to his liking he knew this was because of magic but he wanted to know why magic was possible. He was truly interested in magical theory but he had no way to obtain the knowledge for it. The most close thing harry could relate to this was a cookie jar on the mantle, unreachable. The sad thing for harry was for once in his life something was unreachable. He had learned that Homo sapiens only used ten percent of their brain so what would happen if they could use all of it, and where there others like him who could use the other 90% of their brain. He quickly read the book and then went into a state of meditation and indulged in his mind looking for answers.

He had everything he had ever seen, heard, smelt, felt, or tasted categorized in his mind landscape which was a small house. A password was on the only entrance to the obsidian bunker. It was always something only harry would know. Inside you had two options. Walk into the cellar which was down stairs or into the kitchen. If you went to the cellar your mind would be lost from your body. In the kitchen you had to put your hand under the sink and press a button. The button brought you to the library. This is where his average memories went. Through the library was another door with a password on it, this is the study where his most important memories where. In the back wall there was but a single door. Open it and you will be put in the cellar. But if you walk directly to the left of it you will be put into a small room. The room had two vaults both with 4 digit padlocks. The left one was his most cherished memories. The right had only his most painful. If you failed on the padlocks your mind would be put in the cellar. Around it was fences, lava pits, mazes, quiz booths, and fake entrances that he changed and added to daily. In other words to attack the mind of harry potter would result in a life time stay in a mental hospital.

After briefing more upon the subject matter he headed back to number 4 privet drive. On arrival he went in and started cooking spaghetti. Once done he set the plates and went to grab the paper. While sorting through the mail he found a letter for himself. He hid it in his cabinet and the gave the rest to the overly-large man sitting at the head of the table and proceeded to read the letter in his cabinet

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall (sig)

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus (sig)

He was then enraged. The Dursleys knew and never told him. This was the place he always heard his parents talk about with Slytheren and Gryffindor. He quickly responded

Dear Professor McGonagall

I will gladly enter your school. But I have no money. Also where do I get my suplice.

Sincerely

Harry Potter

Excited his cupboard and proceeded to yell at the Dursleys for his first time ever.

"What the Hell" the fat man looked up at this. He looked at The young boy with question and fear "When where you planning on telling me" The fat man who goes by Vernon attempted to speak back but was cut off. "How did my parents really die" Harry of course new the answer to this but couldn't help but see if the overweight problem could tell the truth.

"In a car crash" He answered with a stutter. Now Harry was really mad his eyes glowed with power as the fat man was lifted from the ground.

"It would be wise if you answered it for real now" The fat man visibly paled looking at this mere 11 year old

"A man went into your house and killed them" He was then put down.

"I demand that I will now longer have to do chores and that I will not be bothered for my rest of my time living in this house until other arrangements can be made. Also I will live in the smallest bedroom of this house. Thank you and goodbye." And with that he went upstairs to the room and let darkness take over his body.

The next day was upon the world as harry was awoken by pecking at his head. He looked up to see an owl with a note.

Dear Mr. Potter

I am happy to hear that you will be coming to school with us this year. You can get your supplied by going to the building the Leaky Cauldron which is located between 48 Charing Cross Road (Quinto Bookshop) and 12 Great Newport Street (Ashley Associates Chartered Surveyors), London. Go up to the owner Tom and ask to go to Diagon Ally but don't reveal who you are. Do your shopping with money that you can withdraw from gringots bank. I have given you your key. The creatures that are there are known as goblins. This is the first time you should tell your name. While there do the blood ritual don't worry its nearly painless. I shall meat you for dinner at 6 O'clock back in the leaky cauldron.

Sincerely

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Harry replied with a brief thank you and was off.

Harry was able to cab his way to 12 Great Newport Street and walked into the leaky Caldron. He walked up to the man at the bar and said "Hello Sir" The man looked down at him "I am Remus Evens and I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of Tom the store's owner"

The man looked questianobly at the boy for a second before ansering "I am Tom would you by any chance be related to Lilly Potter nee Evens? You share her eyes" He said the last part like he was staring at her living memory.

"No sir, I have never heard of this person in my life, I was actually wondering if you could escort me to Diagon Ally. If you have the time."

"Why of course I will show you" as he brought harry to the back room and made a pattern that ever engraved itself into Harry's head much like all other things. But then the bricks started moving until an archway to a magical world appeared. This was funny because it was an actual magical world. He turned to thank the man but he was gone. Turning back to the entrance he walked through it feeling an odd buzz around him. It was like standing by a super powerful electro magnet. He walked openly down the middle of the street until he came across the place known as gringots. The bank was entirely made out of marble and was held up by pillars. He saw two small humanoid creatures covered in armor that he assumed were goblins and bowed to each one respectfully and when he returned to full posture the creatures bowed back in resect. He then heard a man who had black hair reply to one of the goblins "thank you master Ragnok, come along Daphne" Harry then looked at the young girl standing next to him. She was quite pretty he noted. She had blonde hair and the most amazing Icy eyes he had ever see.

"Hello Daphne" He squeeked out. The man looked wondering who this boy was, it seemed that his daughter thought the same.

"Hello, may I ask who you are and how you know my name" she asked not letting her voice betray her. She was not going to lie. The boy in fount of her was very handsome. His eyes looked like the killing curse and his hair was messy in a cute way.

"Oh pardon my manors, I am Harry Potter." The girl looked surprised at this but wanted to know why he knew her name. Her face was calm but her eyes shown through it. "And the man standing next to you said it."

"Oh, and why are you here mister potter and may I see your scar" The man standing next to her said.

"I am here to do the Blood ritual, and which scar… I have many… predominantly on my back but I have some on my chest, gut, legs, and an odd one in the shape of a lightning bolt on my head… thou I am curious, how do you know of my scars."

At this the man looked mortified "Why do you have so many scars"

"Oh I grew up with my aunt and uncle, both of them where not magic users. They knew of my magic because my mother was a witch who was killed. They were determined to beat the freakishness out of me and tried very hard for years until one of the belts just happened to stop its attack on me and turned on its controller. That was about 3 years ago, but you still haven't answered on how you know of my scars"

The girl looked close to tears at his finish. The man was just in awe of how the boy spoke so freely on this; mortified he just looked down at the ground. "The scar on your head is legend; your sister and brother both have one. They didn't grow up in this condition did they."

"Oh no, Dumbledore split us all apart after the attack and never told any off us about it, or at least not me, the only reason I know this is I have an eidetic memory"

The man was in awe the school his little princess was going to was ruled by a madman who most likely spits on parents wills, destroys the bond of children, and puts them through hell. The man hoped that the other two siblings had it better. "Do you know how to do this" He said gesturing behind him.

"Do I just walk up to one and ask what I want."

"That is all harry potter, You are a bright one, My name is Nicholas Greengrass, I hope we meet again" The girl standing next to the man outer shield fell and ran up to the boy crying and hugging him tightly.

To say harry was surprised would be an understatement. Here was the most beautiful girl he had ever met and she was hugging him. After a minute she stopped crying and leaned into his ear. "Goodbye harry potter, save me a spot on the train." After a small kiss on the cheek, her shield was rebuilt, but not after a twinge of red was on her cheeks was seen by harry but nothing in comparison to his finally noting that he was in a very public place right now. She then turned grabbed her father and left.

Harry stood for a moment there and then proceeded to the counter they had left from. "Hello Master Ragnok" He said

Said Goblin looked down at harry "Have we met before" with a sneer

"No, but I was wondering if I could do the blood ritual"

"And why would you do that" the goblin said trying to mask his surprise.

"Because Dumbledoor told me to" At this the goblin tried not to fall out of his chair.

"And to whom am I doing this blood ritual to." He asked wondering who dumbledoor would tell to get a wizerding worlds dark ritual on

"Harry Potter" He replied not missing a beat.

At this the goblin took harry to a back room. "I shall inject this potion into your hand I need you then to slice open your hand and let the blood fall on this parchment." Harry followed his instructions and was shocked to see at the top of the page

Harry James Potter

Parents James Potter

Lily Potter

Aires

Potter

Black

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

Grifendor

Abbillities

Parsletoung

Charms Protégé

Transfiguration Protégé

Defense Protégé

Potions Protégé

Runes Protégé

Alcamie Protégé

Dark arts Protégé

Transmute

Animagus

Eidetic memory

Mage Sight

Metamorphic

Shadow mage

The goblin then did have a hard time not fainting. The abilities that the man possessed where nothing short of amazing and being the air to ravenclaw meant that she picked him and most of all he was wondering why he was the air to the potter vault when he had an older brother. The young man then spoke. "Mr Ragnock I was wondering what all that meant."

"Well the top is your parents. Next is the vaults you own. And finally your abilities. A parsletoung is someone who can talk to snakes. A protégé is someone that that task is like breathing to an animagus is animal transformation Eidetic Memory is the ability to remember everything that they come by Mage Sight is when you can see magic metamorphic is you can change your appearance at will transmutes can perminently transfigure things and finally the shadow mage is someone who becomes so use to darkness that they can control them."

Harrys Response was truly remarkable considering how smart he was "Oh… Can I visit the vaults now."

They first went to the vault of Gryffendor, all that was in it was a ring of inheritance. Harry added it on his right hands ring finger. The next was the Black in it was the ring and a nice looking robe as well as more gold then he was sure the Queen of England owned. He slid the ring on his right middle finger and put on the robes. The gold he had a quarter of it go to his trust vault and the rest in the potter main vault.

Next was ravenclaw. She had a bottomless pocket attachment which he slid into his robe along with books written by Rowinda Ravenclaw on Transfiguration theory, Transfiguration advanst spell casting, with the same set for Defense against the dark arts, dark arts, and Charms. Also books on Potions Theory, High leveled Potions, Alcamy theory, Runes Theory, High leveled Runes, and transmutation and Animagus transformation. He took the ring and put it on his left ring finger and noticed it slightly glow before settling. He then went to the potter and was surprised to see more then double the gold then the black vault. He walked to the middle of the vault and put the ring on his left pointer finger. Harry then bought a wallet that took money out of his account when he asked for it and was tapped to only his blood. He came to the last one it had a snake head sticking out of the door. "You must give blood for this one?" Harry asked fearfully. Ragnock just looked at him. Harry walked up to the snake and let the moth clasp his hand and then it let go and the door opened. Inside was a ring and four books and what looked to be a jornal. He put the ring on and grabbed all the books and then left with Ragnock.

After a brief goodbye he left gringots. Harry proceeded to go to a store called Flourish & Blotts. He got his standered books but picked up more on Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Animages, and Defense. He walked down the street more and felt a pull. He couldent get where the feeling was coming from but he fallowed the feeling until the shop Eeylops Owl Emporium was upon him. He entered the shop and followed the feeling to a beautiful white owl. He looked deeply into its eyes let it out of its cage and when it was finally perched he said "Hello Hedwig" The bird nudged him and nibbled his ear affectionally. He put 50 gallions on the stores table. The man behind it looked at the boy the owl and the money and fainted.

Then he left and proceeded to go down a street called nocturne ally. He noticed a small shop. Most people where passing by it but harry felt drawn. He entered a short man almost goblin but less fashaly the same.

"Hello young one" he asked with a inquiring voice. Harry took his time to look around the shop. There was wood all over one wall, barrels down the middle, and finally gems along the last wall.

"Hello who are you, and if you don't mind, what do you sell exactly?"

The man not shaken by the question answered "I'm Nagok Hephaestus and I make custom wands. Who if you don't mind am I selling this to."

This was the moment of truth for harry. Should he put his trust blindly into the man who imprisoned him in his own place in hell or be his own man? Looking up he replied "Harry Potter"

"Oh mr potter" He said surprised "I thought you would go to olivanders"

"This place really called to me so how do we make a wand."

"Well just come over here" motioning to the wood "close your eyes and pick what calls to you" harry ran over each wood and then felt a spark, he continued and felt it again."

"I felt it on two, is that okay"

"Yes I cannot believe that we have a double wood wand, pray tell which ones" he yelled excitedly.

"These two" Harry responded presented to them.

"The first is Ebony hardwood it is from Africa, very rare. Good for concentration and focus casting" The next wood he looked shocked at "this is from the elder tree. I have heard that only a Peveral could access the woods power which confirms my suspicion that the peveral line runs in the potters. It is the wand fore power this combination of wood will do real well. Next the cores I have set one of each up on top of the barrels." Harry walked down the line and felt tugs on a vile, a thin soft hair, and a feather.

"These three are the ones for me" The wand maker was astonished to say the least.

"That there is a vile of basalik venom the strongest on earth it will normally it will dissolve everything. The next is a threshold hair it is only usable if you have seen death and comes to turns with your own. The final is a very special feather. It is the feather of Dumbledoor's Familiar Phoenix Olivandor thinks that he had both of them but it gave a third. Together these three will make a very powerful wand." He started to stroke his chin. "Finnally the focusing gems."

Harry ran his hand along the gems and only felt a spark in one. "This is it" Harry opened his eyes to see a green gem that matched his eye color and the killing curse color.

"The killing Emerald, it is very good at putting a hold on your spells so you don't overpower them unless that is your intent, also focus on the flame and dark spells."

"Thank you please be back in an hour for your wand" Harry left and had some lunch, He went back and Nagok called for him. Harry walked back and told him to carve a rune on his hand with his knife and harry did. "The rune was for connection on the magical level and will permanently bond you." Harry looked down at the wand he was holding. The handle was the elder wood that started to break apart at this section was the Killing Emerald off of the Emerald was the ebony wood with the elder wood running through it like veins.

"Thank you, how much for it"

"only 50 gallions"

"Thank You"

"By the way if you want to learn more of magic before school just come back here." He said while Harry was walking out.

Moving further down the alley he saw another bookstore. In it he found more Trasfiguration And Charms but he was surprised to find a lot on on dark arts, dueling, Alcemy, and potions. He went up to the counter and bought 50 some books. To say the clerk was surprised would be and understatement. He paid and one of the books he opened. It was simply titled Dueling and it was by Antonin Dolohov. The style that he showed in duels was to conserve your magical core by dodging instead of shielding. Also be picky With the placement of your spells and make them count. Giving different strategies to do so. Harry then did a spell from one of the books. "Tempos" And it showed the time being 5:40. "Fuck" He got up and ran to the leaky cauldron. "Tom is Albus Dumbledoor Here yet."

"Yes he just took the back room, Why"

"Just Have a meeting with him." Harry then entered the back room. "Hello Dumbledoor."

"Hello Harry, Please sit."

"Albus, I want answers, first why am I not with Series Black, second who is Voldemort, third why did you separate me from my family."

"Harry my boy how do you know this, did your aunt and uncle tell you."

"Those assholes, no but they did beat me often."

"You didn't answer my first question"

"So you knew they beat me and didn't do anything."

Albuses Eyes dropped but asked again "How do you know please tell me."

"No You aren't trustworthy yet, and you forget you haven't answered mine yet either."

"Fine you aren't with Serios Black because he was your parents secret keeper betrayed them and then killed Peter Pettigrew." He said, then he looked harry in the eyes and harrys mindscape suspected an intruder. And threw a ball of fire at them shooting it from his mind. Harry saw Albus flinch back.

"Why lie Mr. Dumbledoor I was there when you cast the spell of protection over our house and made peter the secret keeper." Harry saw Dumbledoor flinch Again. "Tell me why he isn't my guardian."

"The other two, your brother and sister, didn't defeat Voldemort you and I are the only ones who know this but there was a prophecy that spoke of the dark lords death and I am afraid that you didn't kill he completely I needed bloodwards, the strongest kind of ward, to keep you safe more than your brother or sister so I put you with your last living relative. Voldemort was a terrorist. And I separated you so to not cause suspition on your location. Your brother can now meet you he lives with the bones family and will always remember being a full blooded brother to one susan bones. This will be a shock to him. If you like the week before school you can stay with him at his house. And do you have an Eidetic Memory."

"What happened to Serios Black with that lie you have spread."

"He went to wisarding prison without a trial."

"I Will go to your school and meet my brother only if you get him out and I can live with him."

"Fine."

"Harry you will be in Slytherin won't you."

"Any true Slytherin would never be in Slytherin, like you, Mr. Manipulation you are as cunning as they came, you refused to become the minister because it gained you more power, you have finaly found a match in chess, I am a better mind than Voldemort, the game begins, make your moves count." Harry knew that he was a third player in this game. He would need people on the inside of Dumbledoor but who. Who could Harry trust? He was now alone. Harry just entered a game that he didn't know he could win.

And With that harry left.

**OK guys thanks for all of the followers. This time I won't post until I get 10 reviews. I do except guest. **


End file.
